Forêt déjantée
by raspberry63
Summary: Une petite crack-fic sans prétention, en direct de mon cerveau. Pas de Swan ni de Henry, ni de Storybrooke à l'horizon. Le titre était originellement Forêt enchantée 2.0 mais il semblerait que ff n'aime pas du tout mes points...


**Bonjour / bonsoir les enfants. Alors ne vous emballez pas, ceci n'est pas vraiment une histoire … enfin, si mais pas comme la précédente. Ici, point de sérieux, point de situation dramatique, point de réflexion poussée sur le sens de la vie ou ses injustices, vous êtes en direct de mon cerveau. Après avoir parlé un certain temps avec l'une de mes lectrices de mon humour particulier et sans filtre mental, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit vomi verbal et de le publier. Si à la fin de l'histoire vous pensez que je suis timbrée, c'est probablement parce-que c'est vrai.**

**Je dédicace cette histoire à celle qui m'a inspirée, LS MCBeat (oui, sans points dans le nom, désolée lady, mais ff n'aime pas mes points, il m'a pourri la moitié de mon histoire précédente avec ses bugs pointés, et les trois-quart de mes remerciements en effaçant des noms importants).**

**Aller, c'est parti pour cette courte crack-fic.**

* * *

Il était une fois une bourgade sans nom paumée dans une contrée nommée Forêt Enchantée du fait des 100 km² de forêt échoués parmi des milliers de km² de plaines et montagnes. Dans cette bourgade vivaient :

- une donzelle narcissique cleptomane habituée à révéler en toute discrétion les secrets de tout le royaume aux petits oiseaux ainsi qu'aux chasseurs, cueilleurs de champignons, promeneurs, âmes égarées et belle-mères timbrées.

- un berger rêveur promu prince par le décès inopiné de son infortuné jumeau et qui vit chez sa mère la bergère, car les brebis c'est toute sa vie,

- sept vilains nains coquins cachant leurs regards lubriques sous d'informes bonnets et canalisant leurs pulsions par de puissants coups de pioche dans toute roche pouvant contenir quelque poudre euphorisante communément appelée poussière de fée (ou GHB dans notre contrée),

- une tavernière d'une autre ère, arbalétrière hors pair dont les colères meurtrières génèrent la mise en terre régulière de solitaires amateurs de bière,

- une jeune beauté à la pilosité et la personnalité troublée réputée pour gambader dénudée dans les prés éclairés par l'immensité étoilée quand celle-ci est parée d'un astre rondelet. Elle est de plus soupçonnée de consommer les infortunés ayant croisé leur destinée de la main de mémé,

- un mage sans âge victime des ravages d'une acné carabinée qui le fait briller par les journées ensoleillées, tel ses lointains cousins germains par alliance de la grand-mère du frère de la mère du grand-père de son père qui vivent dans une autre dimension sous le nom de Cullen et aiment séduire les jeunes ingénues perdues mal dans leur peau et au regard hagard (aspect naturel ou excès de drogues diverses et variées, nul ne le sait),

- une princesse si vénale qu'elle a demandé à son roi de père de faire de son aimé une statue dorée, à son grand regret, les longues soirées d'hiver s'étant depuis mystérieusement (enfin pas vraiment) sacrément allongées et frigorifiées,

- une maggote – **Hé, je ne suis pas une maggote, je suis une enchanteresse ! - **, _non madame, vous faites de la magie vous êtes donc une maggote de niveau 7 certes, mais une maggote quand même_ – **NON ! Je suis une enchanteresse comme nulle autre dans toute la forêt et je suis de niveau 10 merci bien.** -. _D'accord, d'accord, laissez-moi donc vous faire un éloge digne de vous. Hum hum, alors, nous disions donc_, une enchanteresse au regard de braise et au physique ravageur dont la beauté n'a d'égal que la puissance bien que celle-ci penche du côté obscur de la magie … et la folie psychotique. -** Hé, reviens ici sale petite impudente que je te puni- **-, _chuuut majesté, laissez moi continuer de vous encenser._ **- M'encenser ou m'incendier ?** _Le premier. _**- Permet-moi de douter.** _Doutez tant qu'il vous plaît beauté mais laissez-moi en paix il faut avancer. Aller : _comble du comble cette fascinante créature est également la reine de la Forêt Enchantée, maîtresse incontestée des lieux et accessoirement d'un chasseur charmeur au cœur plein de candeur et de douleur. – **Hé ! Assez sur ma vie privée ou je te fais flamber sans hésiter ! **-. _Bien bien, j'ai fini de toute façon, sinon, pour cette punition, dix-neuf heures chez moi ?_

Hum, bref, dans cette bourgade vivaient de nombreux personnages aux personnalités toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Leur passe-temps favori ? S'installer au Granny's pour parier sur quel infortuné rencontrera le premier sa destinée par le biais d'un carreau d'arbalète meurtrier justement placé. Alors qu'ils s'adonnent à leur activité préférée, un pantin articulé au nez enchanté interrompt l'assemblée.

**- Un dragon, un dragon !**

**- Allons bon, nous n'avons pas de dragon dans nos régions**, répond Blanche-Neige.

**- Mais si, il vient ici je vous le dis**, insiste Pinocchio.

**- Tu ments sacripant !**, dit Prince Charmant.

**- Jamais ! Regardez mon nez qui n'a pas bougé en signe de vérité !**

En effet le dit nez est inchangé.

**- C'est inquiétant.**

**- C'est impossible.**

**- C'est insensé.**

**- C'est un fait !**, dit Pinocchio en sortant, entraînant à sa suite les autres.

Tous les yeux vers les cieux s'orientent mais à l'horizon point de dragon.

**- Mon garçon, quelques explications sur tes divagations ?**, demande Prince Charmant.

**- Mais c'est la vérité, mon nez l'a confirmé !**

**- Aller, j'ai tué le dernier il y a des années pour ma dulcinée bien aimée la belle Abigail.**

**- L'avant-dernier il semblerait, le dernier va arriver, vous verrez. **

**- Ta dulcinée bien aimée la belle Abigail ?**, demande Blanche-Neige au bord des larmes, ayant oublié le dragon.** Mais tu m'avais assuré te réserver pour m'épouser en toute pureté?**

**- Mon aimée, je l'ai fait pour m'assurer son amitié quand je régnerai, non pour te blesser ni t'humilier.**

**- Mais -**

**- Elle était délaissée par son aimé doré figé pour l'éternité.**

**- Mais - **

**- Elle est d'une grande beauté et -**

**- Vous m'avez demandé ?**, dit une voix sortie d'un joli nuage violet révélant Regina, reine, enchanteresse et psychopathe locale.

**- Tu as rêvé, tu n'es pas désirée à notre proximité**, dit Blanche en se plaçant devant la reine qui est aussi sa belle-mère, sa très belle belle-mère.

**- Il suffit chipie, vous avez parlé de beauté et la beauté incarnée c'est mémé … enfin, moi.**

**- Que nenni Regi', je suis jolie et toi flétrie.**

**- Pas flétrie chérie, mûrie.**

**- Mûrie ou flétrie au fruit interdit je goûterais volontiers**, dit Grumpy aussitôt approuvé par ses six compères en lorgnant allégrement dans le généreux décolleté de la reine.

**- Grumpy je t'en prie, je suis bien plus jolie !**

**- Mais ses fruits sont plus rebondis**, dit Grumpy en avançant une main indélicate vers le délicat décolletté.

**- Hein hein, aucune main de nain ne vient sur mes seins**, dit Regina en lançant un regard noir aux six petits.

**- Ni sur les siens**, dit Charmant en voyant la main dériver vers le décolletté de sa fiancée.

**- Ah !**, rit Regina en faisant apparaître un miroir, **regarde-moi, regarde-toi et tu verras pourquoi c'est moi qui les mets tous en émoi.**

**- Par tous les saints !**, s'écrit Blanche-Neige en contemplant le reflet.

**- Des seins ? Est-ce les siens ?**, s'exclament les nains en tentant de voir le miroir tout en regardant la reine bien plus bas que son visage.

**- Non des saints comme sa Sainteté le Saint Père des Cieux**, propose Granny.

**- Peuh, c'est bien pieux, il y a mieux dans les cieux qu'un dieu**, soupire Grumpy.

**- Parbleu, je veux, il y a la Fée Bleue et ses deux - **, s'anime Joyeux.

**- Hé, j'étais en train de parler**, le coupe Blanche-Neige. **J'ai muté ! Je suis désormais un homme âgé !**

A ces mots Prince Charmant s'éloigne discrêtement.

**- Charmant attends ! Où est-ce que tu te rends ?**

**- Vérifier si Abigail serait disposée à m'épouser.**

**- Mais mon aimé …**

**- Je suis désolé, je ne peux t'épouser, je veux engendrer des héritiers pour me succéder.**

**- Mais …**

**- S'il-vous-plaît, par pitié, ce reflet n'est pas votre fiancée, c'est Sydney**, intervient la souveraine exaspérée.

**- Mais qui est Sydney ?**, demande Prince Charmant.

**- Le reflet.**

**- Et … ?**

**- Un génie.**

**- C'est génial.**

**- GROOOOOAAAAAR !**, les interrompt un grognement venu de l'autre côté de la colline.

**- Groooooaaaaar ?**, demande Blanche-Neige en regardant partout.

**- Ogre !**, s'exclame alors Pinocchio.

- **Je vous laisse**, dit Regina en disparaissant dans son fameux nuage.

**- Petit, tu nous a menti ! Cet ennemi n'est pas un dragon !**

**- Mais c'est un dragon que j'ai vu ! Un dragon magnifique au regard maléfique !**

**- Sauf que c'est un gros ogre grognon que nous voyons.**

**- Que faire pour nous en défaire ?**

**- Lançons un mouton à ce glouton**, suggère Prince Charmant.

**- Nous n'avons pas de moutons**, dit Grumpy.

**- Tant pis, voici des brebis**, dit Prince Charmant.

**- Hérésie ! J'interdis que l'on sacrifie ainsi une jolie brebis !**, s'indigne Blanche-Neige. **Granny a cuit des brocolis, donnons-les lui.**

Ayant ouï brocolis, l'ogre de dépit s'enfuit vers les brebis. Celles-ci le regardent arriver sans sourciller espérant que l'immobilité les fera oublier à l'affamé. Soudain l'une d'entre elles se place devant les autres.

**- Mêêêêh, mêêh mêhmêh mêêêêêh mêhmêhmêh mêh ! Mêh mêhmêh mêêh ! (Mes amies, ensemble nous pouvons vaincre cet ennemi ! Qui m'aime me suive!)**

L'ogre voit alors s'élancer vers lui de toute la vitesse de ses 25km/h de pointe une brebis bigleuse et … seule. Celle-ci se brise la nuque et meurt instantanément en heurtant de front la jambe du monstre. Il la ramasse, la met sur son épaule et repart avant que le mot brocoli ne soit à nouveau prononcé à son encontre. Les autres brebis se remettent à manger, soulagées de ne pas servir de dîner et du départ précipité de cette mijaurée de Mêhrédith.

**- Mêhrédith ! Ma favorite !**, se lamente Prince Charmant.

**- Iiiiih, la jolie brebis !**, s'écrie Blanche-Neige.

**- Oh non ! Le dragon !**, s'écrit une voix inconnue.

Cette voix appartient à une charmante servante à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleu azur. Quand Ruby voit cette exquise créature elle se met à taper du pied en hurlant avec une langue de plusieurs centimètres et des yeux exhorbités.

**- Aouuuuuuuh ! Aouh aouh aouh !**, s'écrit la jeune femme avant de se rouler dans l'herbe.

**- Et vous êtes mignonette soubrette ?**, demandent les nains en se rapprochant avec des sourires louches.

**- Je suis Belle.**

**- Et sûre d'elle**, dit Blanche-Neige avec une grimace.

**- Non, juste Belle.**

**- Vous m'avez demandé ?**, dit alors un joli nuage violet désormais familier.

**- Arrière sorcière ou je te botte le derrière !**, s'exclame Blanche-Neige en formant une croix avec ses doigts.

**- Cessez de m'appeler et je cesserai de me présenter.**

**- Tu t'es présentée sans être appelée.**

**- Et qui a parlé de beauté petite écervelée ?**

**- C'est moi, je suis Belle.**

**- Et sûre d'elle**, dit Regina.

**- Ca alors, je suis d'accord**, dit Blanche-Neige, éberluée.

**- Tu veux ma mort ?**, dit Regina en reculant devant l'accord de sa belle-fille.

**- Belle est mon prénom. Je suis Belle, êtes-vous bêtes ?**

**- Je suis une bête !**, s'exclame alors Ruby en se relevant et en louchant sur la belle Belle.

**- Et quelle belle bête vous faites …**, dit Belle en admirant la serveuse. **Que vous avez de grands yeux …**

**- C'est pour mieux t'admirer belle enfant.**

**- Que vous avez un grand sourire …**

**- C'est pour mieux te séduire belle enfant.**

**- Que vous avez de longues jambes …**

**- C'est pour mieux te courir après belle enfant.**

**- Que vous avez une longue langue.**

**- C'est pour mieux te léch -**

**- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**, fait la mouche qui passe au-dessus du groupe soudainement silencieux.

**- Crkcrkckrckrcrkcrkcrkcrkcrk**, lui répondent les grillons.

**- Tzziiiiing sprouich !**, fait le carreau d'arbalète suite à une crispation de Granny sur la détente de l'arbalète.

**- Aaaarg**, fait le passant en prenant mortellement dans le flan le carreau volant.

**- Je vais vous laisser badiner en paix**, dit finalement Regina en disparaissant soudainement.

**- Veuillez m'excuser beauté mais vous avez mentionné un dragon ?**, demande finalement Grumpy en tentant de revenir à l'essentiel bien que son regard s'égare sur les atours de la dame.

**- Un dragon magnifique au regard maléfique !**, dit alors la belle.

**- Je vous l'avez bien dit !**, s'exclame Pinocchio.

**- Il suffit petit, tu es puni**, s'écrit Granny.

**- Pas le temps, avant longtemps le serpent volant va arriver, nous enflammer et nous dévorer sans sourciller.**

Et en effet, soudainement l'horizon se voile sous l'effet d'un majestueux dragon d'un vert flamboyant, son cœur rougeoyant au rythme de ses battements, les immenses ailes de l'animal l'entraînant toujours plus avant vers le groupe médusé. Se produit alors une chose qu'aucun des humains soudain figés n'avait envisagé. Le dragon disparaît et un humanidé efféminé atterrit à leurs pieds.

**- Regardez, le dragon est décédé et à cédé sa place à une -**

**- FEMME !**, s'écrient les nains en contemplant la créature à terre.

**- Bonjour, je suis Maléfique.**

**- Tout s'explique**, dit alors une voix aiguë derrière le groupe. **Le dragon maléfique est en fait la magnifique Maléfique … c'est magique.**

**- Oh, un charmant être brillant !**, dit Belle devant l'éblouissant homme venant d'apparaître.

**- Je suis Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**, dit la paillette humaine, le « R » se transformant lentement en ronronnement en contemplant la belle Belle. Puis se reprenant soudainement : ** Rrrrumpelstiltskin.**

**- Grrrrrrrrrrrrruby**, dit alors Ruby, se présentant en grognant devant l'empressement de l'importun envers sa belle.

**- Granny.**

**- Grumpy.**

**- Il suffit !**, dit Maléfique, vexée d'être oubliée pour une boule à facette avec des jambes et des bras qui parle.

Elle regagne alors toute l'attention de l'assemblée moins Ruby et Rumple engagés dans une parade amoureuse douteuse autour de la guillerette soubrette.

**- Vous allez nous tuer ?**

**- Nous enflammer ?**

**- Nous dévorer ?**

**- Nous déchiqueter ?**

**- Nous faire griller ?**

**- Vous décimer si vous ne cessez de palabrer !**, grogne la dragonne. **Je n'ai que faire de votre chair. **

**- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là dans ce cas ?**

**- Je suis venue car je me suis perdue et vous ai vu. J'ai pensé vous demander de m'aider à m'orienter.**

**- Et vous vous rendez … ?**

**- Chez la beauté incarnée qu'est notre reine bien aimée.**

**- Vous m'avez demandée ?**, dit une fois encore le fameux nuage violet.

**- Jamais ! …... En fait si, tu as été appelée**, se reprend Blanche-Neige.

**- Par toi ? **

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- C'est par moi**, intervient Maléfique.

**- Mmmh, magnifique,**

**- Non, Maléfique.**

**- Je sais, je t'attendais et je commençais à désespérer.**

**- Désolée, je me suis égarée, je ne suis pas habituée à voler en ces contrées.**

**- Veux-tu voyager dans mon nuage violet ?**

**- S'il-te-plaît.**

**- Parfait. Nous allons vous laissez, vous pouvez retourner vous soûler, le danger est passé.**

**- S'il a jamais existé**, dit Charmant en regardant méchamment Pinocchio.

**- Hé, je croyais que c'était un vrai dragon !**

**- Je suis un vrai dragon, mais je n'ai jamais mangé de garçon**, dit Maléfique dans un sourire tout aussi maléfique en contemplant le garçon en question.

Le nuage violet ayant enveloppé les deux beautés pour les emporter, l'assemblée rassurée peut rentrer en toute sérénité pour picoler jusqu'à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé en cette journée ensoleillée.

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent de nombreuses beuveries, accompagnées des gueules de bois allant avec.

Ainsi s'achève une journée somme toute banale dans une bourgade sans nom toute aussi banale.

* * *

**Voilà, maintenant vous savez comment fonctionne mon cerveau les trois-quart du temps.**

**#############**

**Guest, je ne sais si tu vas passer, mais si tu le fais, s'il-te-plaît, peux-tu commenter comme tu le fais quand tu es frustré ?**

**Vas-y lâche-toi, encense-moi ou enflamme-moi, c'est toi qui vois. **

**Je veux des lignes et des lignes de ton expression si distinguée dans ton Français le plus imparfait. Fais-moi rêver, et je te présenterai la Fée Cé pour te récompenser dans une prochaine annale ... euh fable. ;-)**


End file.
